Older Naruto!
by HarunoSakura1113
Summary: I made another older naruto story when their 17! ER sumthin... well please review! Enjoy!


It was three in the morning here in Konoha. Not a problem to be found. Not yet alteast!

Sakura and Naruto were watching through Sakura's bedroom window. The reason was, they

were looking for anyone who enetered the village this time at night. They had a mission

by Tsunade, to keep look out for anyone. You see, someone came into the village one

night and kidnapped Tsuande's grandaughter! So, Tsuande didn't want to rush because she thought he might

have come back. But, also there was another reason to why _Sakura_ stayed up. Keeping her eyes open,

looking for anyone with a few spikes in the back of their head, she would know definatley it would be

Sasuke's heirstyle, which would mean it would be sasuke.

Everything ALMOST changed about Sakura and Naruto.

They both got alot stronger! Ecxpecially Naruto. And Sakura's Hair grew long again, reaching down to her mid-back.

She didn't mind it long, and she didn't bother to cut it either! And they both got older. at the age of 17 now, they

have been a chuunin for two years. They wanted to know EVERYTHING and chuunin should know. Not almost everything,

EVERYTHING! They're becoming Jounin at the age of 18, that's what Tsunade said.Maybe the age of late 17. Sakura

remembered The conversation perfectly, _" I shall give you permission to become a jounin soon enough. Maybe a year from _

_now, or maybe in your late 17."Tsunade explained. " Why so long of wait?" Naruto asked cluelessly. " Beacause, Naruto,_

_remember? We want to know every single thing a chuunin should know, so it's going to take some time." Sakura explained._

But the thing that didn't change, was their costumes. Yeah, they were the same.

Soon, Sakura and Naruto fell asleep. Naruto fell asleep in one of Sakura's chairs, by her vanity mirror in her room. Her room was upstairs,

to the left. Sakura fell asleep with her head on the long, wooden windowseal. Sakura was awoken by the sunlight pouring on her face.

" Am i, dead?" She asked, since the light was in her eyes, everything looked white. Suddenly, RRRIIIINNNNGG! RRRIIINNNNGGGG! RRRIIINNGG!

Sakura awoke and almost flipped out of her chair. She looked at the phone to see who was calling, and it read... " Tsunade-sama? Why is _she_

calling?" Sakura asked. She ran downstairs, and looked at the time. It was 8:32am! Sakura had to go to training with Naruto 12 minutes ago!

She forgot the phone to! Kakashi would be scolding her right now! So many things to worry about! And she forgot to wake up Naruto!!!

She ran upstairs, quickly pushed Naruto out of his chair so he would wake up, picked up the phone saying " pant pant Hello? pant pant"

" Sakura, I want you in my office right now! It's an emergency, and you better hurry up, because you have to go to training with Kakashi, and if you don't arrive there by 9:00 the maximum, then there goes your perfect attendance! And Naruto doesn't get to eat ramen for 3 days!"

Tsunade said. " yes, Hokage Sama! Be right there!!" Sakura said, and Naruto and her jumped out of the window and ran really fast to the office. " What's going on sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as they ran. " Tsunade said to meet her at her office, and we better hurry up, we have to be at training at 9:00 maximum, if we dont get there, then I don't get my prefect attendance award, and you can't eat ramen for 3 days!" Sakura said. " WE HAVE TO HURRY UP!" Naruto said, he grabbed sakura's hand and flew really fast with her. They arrived at the tower in like 5 seconds, at the speed of Naruto. They ran up the stairs quickly and knocked on Tsunade's door. Sakura heard a " Come in!" As usual.

The two chuunin eneterd the office. " Ok, we have alock on the guy who took my grandaughter. I want you two to go and search for him at 10:30.

Since training is an hour, you can eat breakfast at 10:00, then leave at 10:30 so you have strength! Now get to training!" Tsunade ordered and the two left the building.

**5 minutes left, how will they get to training in time??? Find out next time! ON chapter 2!**


End file.
